No matter what, don't stop smiling
by rathalos15
Summary: Sakura's feelings are for Sasuke but she starts to feel different towards Naruto. While Obito is a high rank criminal on the impenetrable prison. However his fate changes, drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously all Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is mine.**

**Well guys this is my first fan fic, so please leave me a review if its good or bad or if its missing something. Or if it's long or short, I don't know How long to make the chapters. Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 1 Useless and Regrets**

The sun was setting, alone in the playground; Naruto's slowly swinging on the swing set. Thinking about the past. Five years after the fourth ninja war. The war was a victory in their favor but the losses were great. The rookie 9 are now all jounin or anbu. Sasuke came back to the village, he received consequences but not too harsh because of tsunade and for participating in the war on their side.

Naruto stare's at the swing set besides him. Naruto smirked as he remembers when he was in the playground when he was younger.

**Flashback Commences**

"Hey you! Nice forehead hahahaha" Sakura looked up to find a couple boys in front of her mocking her forehead.

"Have you seen anything that big before?" the annoying boy pointed

"No but I'm pretty sure it won't be hard to miss" the boy answered back giggling

"Now get out of the swing set, we wanna go you ugly forehead" boy said while pointing at Sakura. Sakura looked down sadly wishing she wasn't born with this forehead.

"I think it's pretty cute"

Sakura looked up to see where the unknown voice came from. Not to far from the boys came a little blonde.

"Hey it's that kid, mom told me not to hang around with him" the boy's whispered towards each other.

When the blonde got to them one of the boys pushed him away.

"Get away you freak" as one of the boys yelled the other was walking towards Naruto, Sakura was confused on why they were treating the blonde bad.

"Hey what's your problem" Naruto yelled as he stood up from the floor.

"You! You freak!" the boy lunged to punch him while the other boy ran to kick him.

"No please stop it. Why are you hurting him" Sakura pleaded as she got up from the swing set. "Here look, take the swing set, there's no need for you to-" Sakura stopped astonished as she saw Naruto quickly get up punching one of the boys making him fall.

"Freak!" the boy threw dirt at Naruto and dashed off with his companion.

"Are you alright?" she looked as Naruto stood up taking the dirt off his face.

"Yea I'm ok I guess, stupid jerks" Oh she's pretty, didn't think she was this pretty up close.

Naruto raises his hand

"Hehe, names Naruto ya know." Naruto puts on a foxy grin.

"Naruto huh?" **Ya know? What the hell?**

Sakura raises her hand about to shake but gets yanked out of nowhere.

"Sakura we must get going" Sakura's mom was pulling her then stopped as she looked at the little blonde boy.

"Oh hi! Hehe" Naruto brushed the back of his hair as he greeted her nervously.

Sakura's mom widened her eyes in fear, she quickly pulled Sakura's arm and walked quickly towards the exit of the park.

"Listen to me Sakura don't you ever talk to that boy again, stay away from him."

"But why mom? He didn't do anything"

"Just listen to your mother!"

Sakura and her mother fade in the distance.

Naruto sighed "Her too huh." He looked down. Then to the swing set.

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto staring at the swing set then smiles.

Out of all the things I could've been thinking about, why this? But that day was important to me. That's when I first met my crush, she still is.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" a mysterious boy asked as he walked towards Naruto.

"Nothing much just thinking, you don't really seem the type of person to walk through the park and start a conversation with someone Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. "Well you look like a complete loser out here, I was just wondering that's all." The uchiha sits at the swing next to Naruto's.

"So how are you and that other uchiha? Obito right? Heard you guys night get cut some slack, you know for what you did in the war."

"Hmph, I helped the village didn't I? And as for Obito he's only still alive because he came to our side at the end. Just hate how he manipulated to do stuff."

"Is that the only reason why he wasn't executed? I mean he did start the war in the first place."

"Well I heard he was somewhat of a hero in the third great ninja war." Sasuke stared at Naruto and noticed he was all beat up from the mission he just came from. "Loser are you even ready for tonight?" Sasuke stood from the swing set facing him.

"Oh right, just deep in thought here. It's at 8:30 right? Did you bring a gift?" Naruto stood from the swing set.

"Of course I brought a gift idiot, its 6 so you got like 2 hours to get her a gift."

"Of course I have a gift for her dumb shit!"

"No you don't, I suggest you get to it"

Sasuke turns around and walks away from Naruto. "2 hours" He yelled as he disappears.

"Ok, so I don't have a gift, wonder how he kn-"

Naruto stopped as he heard a 'poof' behind him. He turned to see an anbu who probably has the worst smile ever.

"Excuse me Naruto, but the hokage has sent me to get you"

"Oh ok, guess I should head there now then. By the way sai are you ready for tonight's party? Heard it's gonna be a blast."

"Why yes of course I'm going but before you leave to the hokage, what does it mean when a party is going to be a 'blast'. Should I be concerned?"

"Urm… I'll tell you later." Oh man how clueless can this guy be.

Naruto dashes off the park and towards the hokage's mansion.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in" the hokage Tsunade shouted.

"Ya you called me granny?" Naruto walked in the office closing the door behind him.

"Why yes, Naruto it's quite a surprise what were gonna give you."

Give me, what would the hokage want to give me. Wait! It can only mean!

Naruto's eye's widened.

"MORE FREE COUPONS FOR RAMEN?!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"No baka, 21 years ago when the nine tails attacked, it destroyed almost every piece of the village including the fourth's house. So we recovered some stuff, or what's left of it"

"So where is it?"

"In that box to your left"

Naruto glanced and saw the box. Man I'm curios what could be inside. What my parents had. Was dad into ramen? Or maybe mom had left over coupons for ramen?

"Take it, that would be all" She resumed back to her work.

"Well then I'm off granny" Naruto grabbed the box and left with a wide smile.

Hmm I wonder what's in here.

**A/N. Please leave a review and tell me how it went. I have a LOT of interesting pieces for this story. I'm looking forward to continue writing it. Hmmm what could be in that box, and what Obito is in the village? What's going on here? Yea Obito is my fav character. He'll be in an important role to the story. I'll make the next chapter longer if this is too short, let me know in the reviews. Anyways see ya next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto but the story is mine.**

**All right guys I'm making this chapter a little longer assuming the first one was kind of short. **

**Chapter 2: The perfect gift**

"Huff Huff Huff" Sakura panted.

Man this is probably the toughest training yet. But I must become stronger, in order to keep up with those two. And who knows maybe sasuke might finally love me because of it. **CHA! Doesn't look that way.** Oh shut up. You can really be annoying sometimes. Say what time is it. The sun is coming down, I should get ready. Don't want to be late for my own party.

Sakura started to dash towards her house until she saw a familiar face. He was quite handsome now. He's tall now, with blonde hair drifting to the side by the wind. Ocean blue eye's that just takes you away. Muscle's can be seen through his sleeveless tight black shirt. And orange pants that- wait. Orange pants? That can only mean?!** Yup, you just checked Naruto out, though he's not half bad. Number one hyper active knuckle head to this stud.** Well just cause he looks better doesn't really change the way I feel about Sasuke-kun.** Well doesn't look like you're crazy for him since you checked out Naruto**. Well I might as well drop down and say Hi, I haven't seen him in two month's since he left the village for a mission.

Sakura dropped down in front of Naruto surprising him.

"Oh it's just you Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you get ready for your party?"

"Well I was heading back home from training and I haven't soon you in a while so I thought-huh?" Sakura realized Naruto had a bruise on the left side of his cheek and his shirt had a darkish-reddish line across his chest. "Um, what's that?" She questioned as she pointed at the wounds.

"Oh these? There nothing I just got back from a mission yesterday. But it seems the wound from my chest opened." Naruto smiled towards Sakura.

Amazing how his eye's can change. Sadness to cheerfulness. Color of the ocean to color of the sky. What was Naruto thinking about earlier?

"*sigh* Baka come with me" Grabbing one of Naruto's arm and leading him to his place. "Might as well go to your place since its closer, by the way what's that box you have?"

Naruto looked at the box he was holding on to.

"This? Just something that belonged to my parents, but why are we heading to my place?"

"Too fix you up BAKA!" Sakura shouted resisting the urge of hitting him.

"Well okay"

"Alright now that were here, where's the key?"

Naruto reached down his pocket to get the key. Oh man please tell me I cleaned this place up before I left to my mission.

"Sakura-chan please excuse the mess heh heh" Naruto smiled nervously as he opened the door.

"What mess silly?" Has he lost it?

What do you know I guess my place is clean after all. Naruto put the box on the table while Sakura dragged him on the couch.

"Take off your shirt"

"Oh ok" Naruto blushed as he started to take off his shirt. He looked down as he took it off embarrassed.

"Naruto what the hell, your whole body is fucked up"

"Well I didn't know the kyuubi would take its time healing it" Naruto started playing with his thumbs trying to come up with more excuses.

Sakura sat besides him and cupped her hand to his bruised cheek then started to heal it. Naruto blushing at the process.

"You know you should probably try not to blush Naruto, you make it obvious." Sakura giggled.

Naruto's face was red right now.

"But its ok" Sakura said as she looked down.** Cha he's hot, look at those abs. Eight pack, those are hard to come across you know**. Hey I'm not staring at his abs!** You're right, his chest is also pretty ripped.** Yea it kind of- NO SHUT UP.

"I put cream on the cut but I guess that didn't work" Naruto said as he broke the silence. "You're an idiot for not coming to me, I would've healed you"

Sakura then moved her arms down to his chest healing his wound. She could've gone with him. If she did he probably wouldn't have gotten hurt, knowing how reckless he is.

"Nar-Naruto, I'm sorry. I could've gone with you on that mission. If I did you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Her eyes were teary at the though.

Naruto noticed her eye's watery. He reached her chin and pulled it up to meet his eyes. Color's of the forest meeting colors of the ocean. Naruto looked at her watery emerald eyes, as she stared at his deep sapphire eyes.

"Sakura-chan, quit feeling sorry for yourself just because you weren't with me. We're shinobi, shinobi that pull through anything. The only way we can live is to keep moving forward. Besides I kinda like getting hurt. We spend more time together that way." Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura smiled "Thank you Naruto."

Were you always this good with words? Seems my eyes were too focused on Sasuke, and I never noticed the light that you shine.

"Well I'm going to head to the shower and get ready for your party."

"Yea I guess I should head out." Sakura stood up to leave the door but stopped. Hmm I wonder what's in this box. **Well Naruto did say it was his parents… Let's get a peek!** No I'm not going to do that. Wait do you hear those foot steps?

As she turned around she saw Naruto completely naked. Sakura looked down and saw his manhood. Sakura blushed furiously red and got a nose bleed. **Well that's something nice you don't see every day.**

Naruto turned to see a blushing Sakura by the door.

"AHH SAKURA-CHAN, I went to get extra clothes thinking you left!" Naruto screamed as he covered himself running back to the bathroom.

**Well you missed your chance.** What the hell is wrong with you, I told you I don't like him. **Suit yourself**. Oh shut up, I should get ready as well. Don't want to be late for my own party.

Sakura dashed out towards her hone to get ready for the special night.

Is Sakura-chan gone? Man that was embarrassing. It's probably going to be awkward at the party but- oh shit! I got to run off to get her a gift!

As Naruto ran off he stopped and noticed the box of his parent's memorials. Naruto opened the box and was shocked to see.

"The fourth's cloak huh, as much as I'd like to put this on I don't want to mess with dad's cloak." It is pretty cool though; let's see what else is here.

While pulling things out he noticed a shining beautiful necklace. It was silver with a circular shape pink gemstone in the center. Staring at it with a blank face. This would be a great present for Sakura-chan, it means so much to me since it's my mother's but I've known Sakura-chan since we were young. She means so much to me, I think mom wouldn't mind. Well I might as well buy Sakura-chan some flowers to go along with the necklace.

With the necklace in a small container, Naruto locked the door and headed to the flower shop.

"Well well well, I didn't know the hyper uzumaki had a thing for flowers." Ino said as she saw Naruto walk in the store.

"I don't actually but I'm going to buy flowers for Sakura-chan."

"Are you guys going on a date or something?"

"Naw just for her party, how come you're not heading out now? You aren't going? It's going to start soon" Naruto yelled as he was in a corner searching for flowers.

"My parents were sent off in a mission so I'm stuck here running the shop'

"Well that sucks, how much for these roses?" Hmm I think I got enough money for these flowers.

"Ehh take them for free, not to many people buy roses unless its valentines"

"Thanks Ino, wish I can pay you back some how" Naruto made a grin.

"Well you know…" Ino got on and sat on the counter facing Naruto. Reaching out her hand and grabbing his sweater pulling him in. Couple of inches separating their faces. "Why don't you spend some time here with me? I know a lot of stuff that we can do together"

Oh shit! What do I do! Oh no, what's gone wrong with Ino? "Well you see uh, I'm kinda busy at the moment" Naruto tried moving back with his face all red from being nervous.

"Oh come here don't be shy" Ever since this guy saved the village he's been getting much more attractive Ino thought.

"Yo loser, if you have time to fool around that means you're not going to the party right?" Sasuke shouted as he came out of nowhere.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said relieved, yes a way out. Bastard came in the knick of time. "Hey Ino why don't we resume this another time, see ya!" Naruto grabbed the flowers and ran with Sasuke out of the flower shop.

Ino smiled as she sees's Naruto dash off in the distance with Sasuke. Oh well, there foes my entertainment.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the party, Sasuke started to get curious about Naruto. Sasuke wasn't giving a cold stare but one that made Naruto question him.

"What?"

"What the hell was that back there?" Sasuke said while pointing behind him. It's true, he hasn't stayed in the village long to find out that people treated Naruto differently.

"Well Ino has been acting differently since I beat pain, everybody has."

"Really? Well if you got her attention why don't you give it a shot with Sakura?"

"What are you insane, I don't even like her!" Naruto said as he hoped Sasuke fell for the bluff.

Sasuke stopped walking and gave the most serious look to Naruto. Naruto on the other had been nervously staring at Sasuke trying to hide the lie he just said.

"Are you a fucking idiot or are you calling me one? You make it so obvious that it's not even funny, as a matter of fact it's embarrassing"

"Are you serious? You know?" Naruto started staggering in his own words while looking at the roses.

"Yeah, it's obvious. So when you are going to ask her out? She's a nuisance following me around ad stuff, at least she's not how she use to be three years ago." Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance thinking about how she was three years ago.

"Well I guess I can, I mean after all I did return you to the village, fulfilling my promise. I'm just afraid of rejection, what happens if things get awkward and our friendship doesn't go how it used to be." Or maybe she'd punch the shit out of me. Naruto shook himself from that thought.

"Well Naruto, it looks like there's some stuff that even you can't do, by the way are you prepared for the anbu exams? Cause we got to be ready for that."

"Wait aren't you not suppose to be allowed to do anything for the year or something?"

"Well like you said an hour ago, I was cut some slack. So seems well be at the anbu exams. Looks like where here now." Sasuke walked in as Naruto opened the door to a fancy building.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to my party." Sakura yelled in excitement as she hugged both het team members.

"Happy birthday" both boys said at the same time only Naruto was saying it with his famous foxy smile while Sasuke said it looking away.

"Here I brought you some roses" Naruto handed the roses to Sakura. Sakura smelled them and placed them in a vase to keep them fresh.

"Thanks Naruto, Ill have to remember to take those with me home."

"So now you're twenty-one, adulthood" Sasuke blew the awkward silence.

"You know what that means right Sakura? Sake he he.' Naruto seemed like he was about to laugh while saying that.

"Just don't turn into that drunken hokage, does she ever even stop drinking?" Sasuke implied.

"Sasuke you shouldn't talk bad about our hokage, which is one of the legendary SANIN BY THE WAY!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

"Eh a sanin doesn't mean anything to me; a name is just a name." Sasuke said as he was uncovering his ear's from her yells.

Naruto was excited to give Sakura her gift, but because it was important he wanted to give it to her in a special way. Naruto enjoyed himself at the party, but staring at Sakura until she's free and he can proceed with the gift.

**A/N: Alright I hope that was long enough for you guys xD. The next chapter will be very interesting :D Leave a review saying if you like it so far or what could be improved. I'll try my best to fix it. Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are owned my Masashi Kishimoto but the story is mine**

**All right now time to start in chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 I'm sorry… for everything…**

Meanwhile

"Hey you! Wake up!" a guard shouted as he hit the cage door repeatedly. The guard then exited the room and returned to the waiting shinobi.

"Hiyo" a pervy ninja greeted as he stood there waiting for the guards return.

"Hey, you know this place is strictly forbidden right? Only members of the anbu and hokage may enter. You can get in big trouble for this-"Kakashi raised his hands interrupting the guard.

"Relax I got permission from the Hokage to see the SS prisoner, he's top secret to the world. Many nations believe he's dead and very few know that he lives. We just kept him alive to extract as much data from him as possible. If I know this much don't you think it won't be a problem if I visit him?" The guard studied Kakashi but then gave in and led Kakashi to the front gate where the entire cell rooms where located at.

"That prisoner is very dangerous, he doesn't get any prisoners for a reason-"

"As said before, I got permission from the Hokage to see him." Kakashi rolled his eye's waiting for the guard to unlock the front gate. "Oh and by the way, what is it that you use that keeps him from escaping?" The guard unlocked the front gate then proceeded to the prisoner's cell, Kakashi quickly followed.

"Well thanks to the hero of the leaf and other shinobi, were able to find out his abilities, what we know is that he has quite an extraordinary teleportation ninjutsu, it surpasses even the fourth's teleportation. But it does have a weakness. If he uses it constantly then it last about five minutes, but every time he's about to teleport away he needs to materialize first. He can practically go through anything, but like I said it disappears in five minutes. That is if he uses it nonstop, unless he uses it when needed to then good luck. I'm surprised someone actually beat him. So what we made is a special chest piece that is connected to his cuffs. Strapped to his arms then led up to his chest. In the chest piece it has a chakra meter. Every time you use a jutsu it takes up chakra, so when he uses chakra the meter goes off and sends electricity all over his body. The chest piece has a needle around the back connected to his spine. That's how the meter is able to know his chakra system, although it is possible to take it off, that's why we attached the cuffs. The electricity last up to 10 minutes, the only thing is that it takes up a lot of power so it's connected to konoha's generator. The one between the Hokage's mansion and that new fancy place. Which is why he has to stay here. Only way we can beat his ninjutsu is through that, because of the generator that powers the chest piece we kept his existence a secret. In case he has any comrades to try and free him by destroying the generator. Though it seems that we extracted all the information from him and is no longer use, and like every other world criminal were executing him in secret. So other countries don't know that we actually kept him alive in secret. His execution is tomorrow so after that we won't have to be worrying about the generator." The guard started to unlock the cell door. "Well it should be safe enough to talk to him."

"Well thanks for the explanation." Kakashi proceeded into the cell, the doors closed behind him then locked. Kakashi looked to the side and saw torture devices. Ahhh so it seems they did the old fashion way of extracting information. Kakashi raised he's headband revealing his sharigan.

"Just in case you try any genjutsu on me" Kakashi stated. But all that happened was nothing, nothing but silence. Kakashi raised an eyebrow then walked toward the prisoner. The prisoner was hanging by his arms. All chained, not moving a single muscle in his body. Kakashi walked up to the prisoner. "Look at me… Obito"

There was still no movement, only response was breaths. Was he asleep? Or just ignoring me? Then the prisoner looked up at Kakashi, slowly opening his eyes. Combination of red and purple eyes looking straight at Kakashi's. What was it that was seen in his eyes? Was it sadness? Anger? Regret? Loneliness? Despair? No, this look was just an empty one. Eyes that have given up in life and accepted fate, the ones that accept whatever is given to them. Eyes that see no point in continuing. Obito still looking at Kakashi in the eyes then slowly closes his and lowers his head.

"I thought you might same something since you're being executed tomorrow." Kakashi looked serious but there was sadness in his eyes. A look that you give when you can't save a friend.

"I don't speak to trash…" Obito answered as he still faced the ground. Then looked up at Kakashi "Now leave, you're an eyesore." He then closed his eyes and lowered his head again.

Kakashi started to walk towards the door cell but came to a stop. "I'm truly sorry, I wish fate would've lead into something else. If that rock never hit my blind spot then we could've been telling our students stories. I feel like in that day I became friends with you Obito. If I wasn't being such a prick and gone with you from the start then… it's my fault that you're here. Sometimes when I use to visit your grave I tried to imagine how it would've been. The two of us fighting alongside each other. Ha ha it could've been fun. I'm- I'm sorry." Kakashi started to remember "I think you're a great jonin, take my sharigan and together we'll see what lies ahead of us." Kakashi lowered his headband and proceeded walking in front of the cell door. The guard opened the cell door. Kakashi stopped half way through the door waiting to hear Obito's response.

Obito slowly raised his head only opening his sharigan eye. At the angle of the light, the only visible part of his face was the right side. Kakashi fully turned around paying attention to his scared and crushed side of the face. He's seen it before but they were on battle and he never really had the time to focus on it.

"…What happened that day was fate, there's no point in moaning for something that you wish would happen." Obito whispered those words as he closed his eyes."

"I see" Kakashi responded as he closed the cell doors behind him.

At the party the rookie nine are having a great time, getting drunk. The team 7 is huddled together. Staring at Sakura to see her reaction for her first time drinking sake. She puts a disgust face, tasted weird but in a way refreshing.

"Well I guess it could be something to drink once in a while." Sakura said as she put the drink down.

"Well the reaction wasn't as satisfying but it's something." Naruto said while getting a drink from his sake.

"So Sasuke, I've been told that when someone's drunk they show their true feelings" Sakura asked nervously.

"Uh huh, yea. Well I'm going to go and talk to Sai about the anbu exams. Might as well talk to anbu about the anbu exams. Sasuke stood up from their table and walked towards Sai, leaving the remaining team 7 alone on the table.

"So Naruto, do you normally walk in your house naked?" Sakura decided to start a conversation with a joke. But instead Naruto looked embarrassed. He started rubbing his fingers against each other.

"Oh that, well I needed to pick some stuff up from my room. It's not like I knew you were there or anything." Naruto drank some sake hoping he wasn't going to get his ass kicked now that he said that last part.

"Well I've known you for a long time so I'll let this one slide, but if it happens again I'll kick your ass!" Sakura took another drink from the sake. She started to feel ooze.

Well I might not get another chance to get her alone, Naruto stood up and pulled out his hand.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

"Naruto if this is another one of those stupid pranks of yours…" Sakura clenched her fist.

"No don't worry, you'll like it, well I hope you do." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. Both kind of staggering while they walk from the sake. Naruto took her to the top of the roof.

**(Ooh his hands are strong and firm)**. Well this knucklehead does train nonstop, its not really a surprise. I wonder how Sasuke's hand feels like. **(Why do you keep thinking of him, he's just some childhood crush. He clearly isn't returning your feelings) **Just cause Naruto is different than he was when he was younger doesn't mean anything. **(I didn't say anything about Naruto). **What?!

"Ok finally, I wanted to take you some where quite so I can show you this." Naruto starts to pull out the little box from his pocket. "Hold on to my sake please." Sakura grabbed the sake still curious to see what in the little box Naruto was pulling out. He finally pulls it put then looks up to Sakura then smiles in excitement. He finally opens it, revealing the beautiful necklace. "It's actually ironic how the gem is pink."

"Naruto where did you get this from?" Sakura still focused on the beautiful necklace.

"Remember that box you asked about, well this is my mother's necklace. I've known you for a long time and you've become my best friend. You mean a lot to me. So I thought I might give you something special."

Sakura accidently dropped the sake causing the liquid to hit the cables. The generator shut down causing a major black out.

"Shit, I didn't mean to drop it! I was just surprised and forgot I had the bottle in my hand." **(Great now there's a black out, nice going genius).**

"No don't worry I'm not letting this ruin the moment, we still have the moonlight." Naruto took out the necklace and got closer to Sakura. "Can you lift up your hair please?"

Sakura still surprised from the gift finally catches on and lifts her hair. Naruto wrapped the necklace around her neck.

"But why? It's just my birthday. You're giving me something that's important to you." **(BAKA! Just accept his gift!).**

"Why? Well to me your birthday is important. And just like the gift, you are special to me. Without you I can't be the way I am. Well there is Sasuke but he can be such a huge jerk sometimes. What's important to me is to see you smile… even in the worst scenarios." Naruto stepped back thinking that Sakura was uncomfortable but instead Sakura stepped forward towards Naruto.

**(What are you doing? Thought you loved Sasuke?)** Something… about him… That makes me feel…

She moved her head closer to Naruto's. Naruto was about to step away while blushing but Sakura grabbed his arms and slowly pulled him closer. Then moved her hands to his neck and reeled him in close. "Wait Sakura, you're drunk. Don't do something that you'll-"Naruto was interrupted by Sakura's words.

"They say you're true feelings are shown when you're drunk." She closed her eyes and proceeded to move closer. Centimeters away from their lips touching. Moonlight shining on their faces. Naruto closes his eyes. If this is a dream, please. Don't wake me up. Naruto grabbed Sakura and moved in to close the small gap they have and went to k-

"Excuse me Naruto." A hand quickly pulls Naruto away causing Sakura to lose her balance.

"Really Sai! You choose now to interrupt!" Naruto yelled as he was blushing immensely. So close yet so far. Sakura stood up confused about what just happened.

"Sorry I don't really understand what I interrupted but the Hokage sent an order to all jonin. A prisoner has escaped, she's sending all jonin and anbu to capture the prisoner. But be careful it's an SS class prisoner." Sai said.

"But SS prisoner or ninja's don't exist." Sakura asked regaining herself from being drunk.

"They do but their top secret, it was vital for me to tell you in order for jonin and anbu to capture the prisoner. We have to split, the enemy has teleportation just." Sai turned around and dashed into town.

"Naruto I'll head North-east of the town, you head North-west." Sakura dashed out of the building. Naruto then turned around and dashed building to building.

**A/N: And there you go chapter 3. BTW the next two chapters I've already made before Kishimoto released chapters 650-652. Anyways it seems Obito has escaped? What will he do now that he's free? Will he take revenge on the village? I'll try and post it the next chapter on Wednesday. See ya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hey guys, sorry for last week's delay but my power went out while I was writing the story **

**But if I have the time I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow to make up for it.**

**Alright now for chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: What if it was you?**

"Where is he? Do you see him?" Shouts echoing from the distance. "When you find him just kill him. We'll just get it over with." Shouts seem to be getting farther and farther away.

Obito wasn't moving a single muscle. Facing the grave with his eyes tightly shut. Then relaxes them as he feeling water drops splash his hair rolling down to his eyes. He slowly lift's his head and opens his eyes. Staring at the darkness while the rain drops roll down from his eyes to his cheek. Then hears a kunai flying in the distance. He slowly moves his head to the side dodging the kunai. The kunai brushed through his hair causing a piece of it fall near the grave. Obito shifts his head a little to see who the mysterious attacking ninja was.

"That was a warning shot, the next one won't miss. Put your hands behind your back and don't move." The blonde shinobi ordered. He took another kunai and slowly started walking towards Obito.

"Blonde hair… confronts me with an attack without a stragety to back the shinobi up. My my my you must be Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you again." Obito ignored Naruto's orders and shifted his head back towards the grave. Naruto stared in confusion but proceeded cautiously. Naruto then noticed that the grave Obito was staring at was the one Kakashi always stood by.

"What is it that you need Naruto?" Obito muttered as he still stood staring at the grave.

I need to turn you in, you know that place you escaped from. So don't move." Naruto slowly approaches the SS prisoner.

Obito slowly turned around and faced Naruto, then starts walking towards Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned two clones who cornered Obito each with a rasengan. They launched on Obito. Obito slowly stops looking at Naruto confused, then quickly grabs both clones by the neck and absorbs the rasengan along with the clones. Then proceeds walking towards Naruto. "Shit! I forgot that he still has the rinnegan, he can continue absorbing my ninjutsu!" Naruto quickly jumped back taking out two kunai's, placing both each in his hands. (Alright seems I have to beat his with taijutsu). A pink kunochi lands in front of Obito and quickly throws a roundhouse kick. Though Obito didn't seem to be surprised and walked through her kick. Sakura quickly jumps back landing besides Naruto.

"Well damn I though a surprise attack would've gotten him! Naruto quickly use the flare! I don't think we can beat him alone, well need reinforce- huh". Sakura was interrupted by the Uchiha who raised both his hands towards them then came to a sudden stop. Naruto quickly pulled Sakura behind him.

"Well… are you arresting me or not" Obito stared at the confused ninja's.

Naruto pulled out an emergency battery and placed it on Obito's chest piece, still eyeing Obito for sudden movements for a quick attack. He then takes out steel handcuffs and places them on Obito.

"I know your techniques, the battery would've just gone through you. You scared of fighting?" Naruto questioned as Sakura stood behind him also curious.

"Hehe, I don't see a reason why I would be. I just don't see the purpose in fighting. I gave up a long time ago back in the war." Obito said as he slowly looked over his shoulder looking at the grave.

"Before I take you, I want to know why you started all this. The reason, you never said why." Naruto looked at Obito with a serious look.

"Only way for you to understand is through your own experience." Obito looked at Naruto in the eye and then activated his sharigan.

(What place is this? Wheres Sakura and Obito? It's nothing but darkness here, I can't see anything. Wait… is that a light? Wait the darkness around me is disappearing, but there are only trees. When did I enter a forest?) Naruto slowly turned around examining the scenario until he came to a sudden stop, a tear dropped down from his eyes.

"N- No… Sasuke yo-…. SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as his dashed through trees, tears falling from his eyes. His heart aching with sadness and hatred, nothing but despair. His best friend had stabbed Sakura with a chidori. Naruto clenched his fist and raises it attacking Sasuke. Sasuke closes his eyes as he loses conscious.

"WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto grabs Sasuke from his vest and lifts him up, tears falling from Naruto's eyes onto Sasuke's face. Naruto raises his fist and punches Sasuke causing him to get launched towards the trees. Naruto steps to dash to Sasuke until he hears a soft voice. A voice that made his heart clean from anger leaving nothing but despair.

"Naruto…"

Naruto slowly turned around and saw Sakura on the floor. A puddle of blood surrounded her, a hole in her chest.

"Sak- Sakura?" Naruto walked towards Sakura, his legs getting weaker, until he fell on his knees. Naruto slowly reached towards Sakura but stops in hesitation. He closes his eyes. This can be a dream, its not real. Naruto opens them and see's Sakura slowly close her eyes. Naruto grabs Sakura and slowly hugs her.

"Sakura... come I'll help you up, we can still make it to the hospital. You'll be fine. Don't worry, when I gave you my mother's necklace it was told that it never allows the person wearing it to die if loved by the person who gave it to them. You- you- you'll be fine." Naruto crying as he stutters in words. He puts Sakura's arm around him and slowly lifts her up. "Come on Sakura I can't do all the work here." Tears kept falling towards the ground, Sakura wasn't moving, and instead her lifeless body was being dragged. Naruto slowly put her on the ground. He hugged her lifeless body. "I failed… I promised I would protect you when we were younger. And I failed you." Naruto started crying and screaming.

"How does this feel?" an unknown voiced murmured behind Naruto. Naruto quickly turned around to see Obito staring at Sakura.

"When did you?!" Naruto questioned in shock as tears ran down Naruto's cheek. Sakura's body slowly started to disappear.

"Now do you understand? Do you know how it feels to see the person you love get killed by the hands of your best friend?" Obito said as he looked towards Sasuke's disappearing body. "Do you know how it feels like not to have your sensei around protecting his students? Nothing but despair." Obito got closer to Naruto as Naruto stood up. "My plan was to make this world full of peace, to get rid of our negative emotions making people think of others like nothing but contempt. Everyone's dream would turn into reality. No more deaths, no more failures, no more fear. I could have brought Rin back. You could have brought your parents back, your sensei and your sibling students. But during the war sensei and Kakashi persuaded me. They made me realize that an illusion is an illusion, even if I do see her again with my very own eyes. I'll know from my heart that she's dead. This is what happened." Obito walked towards Naruto and touched his head. "KAMUI!" Obito took out Naruto and himself out of his dimension. Naruto looked around confused with dry tears on his face. Obito walked towards Sakura who seemed to be under a genjutsu. "Sorry but it was the only way to keep her still. Release!" Obito released Sakura from the genjutsu who caused her to fall.

"When did you do this?" Naruto ran to pick up Sakura from the floor who was currently regaining conscious.

"I put you two under my genjutsu then activated my mangekyo and took you to my dimension." Obito looked behind him towards the grave then back at Naruto. "Shall we go?" Obito started walking in front of Naruto.

"Where are you going! The prison isn't that way!" Sakura yelled as she slowly balanced herself up getting out of Naruto hands. Obito stopped and turned around.

"It seems they have a change of plans for me." Obito said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Naruto shouted.

"All ninja's, if prisoner is found you must send him towards the center village platform. Over." Naruto and Sakura heard from the radio headsets.

"We've contained the prisoner and are heading towards the area. Over." Naruto said to the head piece.

"How did you know that?" Sakura questioned.

Obito turns around ignoring the question and heads towards the area, Naruto walks in front of Obito and Sakura in the back making sure he doesn't escape.

"Sakura go over to the location and send word that well be there, I think my radio died right after I sent the message." Sakura agreed and leaped onto the trees.

"What happened to her radio?" Obito questioned as he saw Sakura blur through the trees and out of the cemetery.

"It's probably dead. So was that what happened to you?" Naruto said as he tried to shake the thought out of his head. "Was this why you started it all? On the war I heard from my father that you wanted to become Hokage, why did you choose this path?"

Obito followed Naruto near the platform where guards stood waiting for the captures of the escaped prisoner.

"When I saw how sensei failed to be as a teacher and Hokage, I gave up on the dream. I use to think Hokage was everything, and then I fell in love with Rin. She started supporting me and I saw how she was my light guiding me to the road on becoming Hokage. Sensei wasn't there to protect us from the beginning of the third war to her death. With her death my light disappeared from my path to Hokage and I was then blinded by darkness. I didn't see a point in becoming the Hokage and returning to the village when I later agreed to Madara's plan. With his plan she could've come back. All I wanted to do was to see her smile again… even in the worst scenario's." Naruto looked down remembering that he told Sakura those same words on the rooftop. Obito then walked towards the guards. One of the guards kicked Obito's back causing him to fall forward. The guard attached the generator's plug to the back of Obito's chest piece.

"Get up!" the guard shouted as he lifted Obito up and pushed him forward. Obito regained his balance and kept walking. The guard grabbed Obito leading him to the city's platform. Naruto noticed the abuse the guards were giving towards the prisoner.

"Yo, he may be a prisoner but that doesn't mean you have the right to hit a chained man." Naruto shouted at one the guards.

"This trash deserves it, he's killed many innocent people. Besides he's about to be executed. It's not like it matters now. We moved up the execution since he escaped prison. If he escapes again who knows what he might do. We got orders from the Hokage."

"What the hell? Where is she?" Naruto questioned as he noticed that the elders and jonin were gathered with the Hokage in front of the platform. Naruto saw Kakashi come out revealing a Katana. (He's going to execute him?!) Naruto dashed towards his sensei.

"Sensei what are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"Well I volunteered for this, I feel I should be the one to do this since I was his friend… Now please get down from the platform." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned around facing the Hokage then dashed towards her.

"Granny! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he pointed towards Obito. They moved Obito to the top of the platform then kicked him down to his knees. Kakashi positioned his sword and waited on the Hokage's orders.

"Were doing the execution today since he escaped, he can become a problem if we stick to schedule. If he escapes again then what? Harm civilians in our village, we can't take that chance." Tsunade told Naruto as she weaved the signal to Kakashi so he can proceed.

Sakura landed next to Naruto. Naruto looked around among the jonin and elderly. Eavesdropping on all there conversations.

"Finally, with this bastard killed we can sleep in peace." "Thank goodness he's about to die." "Wish he can be killed and brought back to life just so we can kill him again" "This guy is nothing but scum, we should all cut him to pieces for the things he's done." "He's not just shit, he's in between the shit stains and the ground"

"Ok I sent the word, whats going on?" Sakura looked around and noticed Kakashi was about to swing his sword.

"Any last word's before you are punished for your crimes?" Tsunade shouted

Obito looked at the Hokage and then to Naruto. Kakashi was shaking the sword a little bit from sadness. As he was about to be the one to end his friends life. Obito then slowly looked up to Kakashi and remembered what he was told at the cell. "What could have been huh?" Obito smiled a smile that astonished everyone. An old smile once used after stating that he was going to become Hokage.

"Bring it down" Tsunade ordered. Obito turned his head back towards the ground waiting for the sword to come down. Waiting in the final moment of his life. Kakashi then raised his sword a little. Revealing a tear coming from his sharigan. "I'm sorry old friend." Kakashi then put force and quickly dropped his sword. Naruto quickly rotated his seal and transformed into his bijuu mode. Leaping to the platform and grabbing Kakashi's arm in a blink of an eye.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing!" Tsunade hollered. "Why did you stop the execution!"

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's sword out of his hands, Kakashi looking away allowing Naruto to take the sword. Naruto threw it behind him and walked in front of Obito.

"What do you think you are doing…? Naruto?" Obito questioned as he was still in the same position, waiting for death.

"Tsunade, what you are doing is wrong! Let him go..." Naruto ordered one of the guards standing besides Kakashi.

"WHAT! This man is guilty! He tricked the fourth Mizukage by Genjutsu, captured nearly all of the jinchuuriki, started a war with the allied countries, was the cause of death of over 80,000 shinobi and is the reason your parents are dead! Why on earth would I let this criminal go! He clearly-"

"Granny, he didn't kill my parents. Kurama did, which I forgave him and view him nothing less than a comrade of the village. I forgave him. I'm following my master's teachings. This is not the way to peace, killing him will not cease hatred that he created. From his Intel on how he survived, it was Madara's influence that corrupted him. He had no one there for him. Tell me, what good will come of his death? It will bring you people to ease. I've been hearing you people talk about him. To me you guys don't really look like the good guys here, saying his death will bring you at ease. Revenge is never the answer. It's a poison that won't stop until it consumes you. I believe that he has changed, I believe that he can now see clearly." Naruto faced Obito lending his hand to help him back on his feet. Obito looked up at Naruto hesitating but then reached out to Naruto's hand.

"Naruto… I do see clearly now. And I know that there is nothing more for me then death. It is the only possible answer for me." Obito said as he stood up besides Naruto.

"I believe that death is never the answer. Even if you have strayed from your path you can still decide to find it and go back to where you were before, it doesn't just leave you the option to give up. I believe that you can still do good in this world." Naruto then slowly looked up to Tsunade. "It's what Jiraya sensei has taught me."

"That alone will not change the crimes he committed! Naruto I can tell this is not the reason on why you are doing this!" Tsunade shouted.

"Because he's just like me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

"I could have turned out just like him if it weren't for my friends being there. He had no one! Who was he to turn to?! What he did… what he did is understandable to me." Naruto looked at Obito.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Hokage-sama maybe we should-" Kakashi stopped as Tsunade interrupt.

The Hokage faced one of the guards. "Remove his cuffs and chest piece."

The guard quickly removed the cuffs and chest piece off of Obito, while in the process every anbu available surround the area and jonin's were ready to attack in any chance.

"Naruto I'm releasing the prison BUT if he makes a single move on the village or harms anyone in the village I will execute him and send you to prison for assisting a criminal. I will send anbu around him for a week or two. If I see that he's a changed man then I'll believe you and relieve the anbu off of him. However, we will not be providing any shelter for that criminal, so he will have to rest in prison and be given hours to go outside of the prison until we find him a place."

"HOKAGE are you out of your mind! He is a level SS prisoner with crimes beyond of execution!" One of the elder's shouted.

"I've made my choice! I trust Naruto and his word. After all, he might be the new Hokage." Tsunade smiled at Naruto.

"Wait granny, I have room in my place! I think he's stayed far too long at the prison. With your permission please." Naruto said as he faced the Hokage.

"Very well but we'll be sending anbu around your place in case of anything. Everyone dismissed." Tsunade turned around as the elderly followed. The anbu and jonin dashed out of formation.

Obito looked at Naruto then smirked. "Say Naruto." Naruto turned to face Obito as Obito quickly choked Naruto and raised him off the ground. "How do you know I won't kill you here?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted as they dashed towards Naruto.

"Because I know that you're not the same as before." Naruto murmured out the words as he grabbed Obito's hand.

"…." Obito placed Naruto down and let him go. Kakashi and Sakura got to the platform and were in attack formation. (Seem's this boy has faith in me? I guess we are alike in some ways.) Obito crossed his arms.

"BAKA! What are you doing?" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's ear and started pulling it.

"Ow Sakura-chan that hurts!" Naruto pleaded in pain.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi walked in between Naruto and Obito. Observing him, waiting for any sudden movements.

"Just doing what I think is right sensei." Naruto recovering from the pain in his ear as Sakura let go.

"But he's a criminal, what makes you him any different from other criminals?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Sensei, I can see it in your eye's that he doesn't deserve it. I don't know what he did to you back then but even I can see that you don't agree with this execution."

Kakashi looked at Obito as he remembered what happened back then. **MF: **Rock lands on Kakashi's head. "Kakashi!" Rin shouted. Oh no the boulders gonna land on him! Obito grabbed and threw Kakashi with all his force. "Obito!" Rin screamed. "Kakashi… take my sharigan, and we'll see the future together… and please. Promise me you'll protect Rin.":MF. "Yea.. he… well Naruto, Sakura, I should be going. Tell Sasuke to prepare for the anbu exam tomorrow. See ya." *Poof*

"Ehh! What the hell, its tomorrow!"

"Yea where have you been?" Sakura replied. "Well I have to go Naruto. Apparently I have to sign out of the restaurant. Be safe Naruto." Sakura looked at Obito then dashed out.

"Well I forgot about the anbu exams, I still haven't found a partner or Captain. Anyways lets head home, I'm kind of tired." Naruto said as he led the way to his apartment.

"I was your enemy not too long ago, why are you so carefree?" Obito asked as he followed Naruto to the apartment.

"Why wouldn't I be? I trust you. Ok since you're going to be living at my place for the meantime we have to get a set of rules. Rule number one. Every Ramen you see in my place is mine, there off limits." Obito raised an eyebrow. "Rule number two I don't want any genjutsu forced upon me that shits creepy." Obito put his hands on his pockets. "Oh and uhh Rule three ummm..."Naruto stopped to think. "No assassinations at night? Dammit." Obito said finishing Naruto's sentence. "Yea that, no killing please. And I got money so tomorrow I'm going to have to take you to the mall to buy clothes. We don't want you in those prison clothes."

"*sigh* what's wrong with me going by myself?" Obito questioned.

"Well by all means if you want to go by yourself then go ahead but you'll probably have more anbu on you then ever." Naruto said.

"Very well you have a point. So do you need any help tomorrow on the exams?" Obito questioned as they arrived in the apartment.

Naruto took out his keys and started unlocking the door. "Well tomorrow is registrations and try outs. There not going to pick the shinobi with low skill so they'll put us too fight. First phase is single fight, second is team fights. That's the one with a captain and partner, which I don't have. But those are later on, so tomorrow would just be registration and they'll decide our fight for phase one." Naruto unlocked the door allowing Obito in. "Alright that's my room." Naruto pointed towards his room. "And I got a spare room for you over here." Naruto led Obito to the guest room. "I only have one bathroom which is in the living room. So don't be a prick and stink up the place. I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Night." Naruto then left Obito's room.

(Well then, this will take time to get used to.) Obito opened the window then jumped on to the roof. A kunai landed besides his feet attached with a piece of paper. (It doesn't seem like a paper bomb.) Obito removed the paper from the kunai. "Remember the plan. Everything must go perfectly." (Well it seems our assignment has begun.) Obito ripped the paper and threw it out of the roof. Obito grabbed the kunai and jumped down landing near the window. He enters the window and slowly leaves his room entering Naruto's room. He takes out the kunai. (Only way to do this is by assassination, my visual powers will make too much noise.)

"No please stop!" Naruto screamed.

Obito quickly moved behind the wall. (How the hell? He spotted me already?) Obito slowly took out his head peeking at Naruto.

"I want the last bite!" Naruto said as he moved to the other side of the bed.

(Unbelievable... And I was defeated by this fool in the war! Well it seems that this is too much of a risk, I can detect other chakra forces around this area with my rinnegan. Seems the Hokage wasn't joking about the anbu. I'll do this another time.) Obito smirked as he entered his room and threw the kunai on the wall. (Guess I might as well enjoy the bed before the plan commences.)

**A/N aaaaand done, so how was it? Leave it in the review. By the way there's something I want to mention. The MF: EXAMPLE :MF stand for mini flashback, I did that because it just means there remembering something small. I did them so I don't have to say it's a flash back because it's not really a big one. Ok so it seems that Obito has a plan with someone else? Taking Naruto out seems to be one of them. What will happen next? Oh and anbu exams are tomorrow. That should be fun. Hope this was long, I did it because I missed last weeks****. I'll try to post another one this week to make up for the last one.**


End file.
